DxD: True Mage
by psychopath556
Summary: the world is full of powerful beings, what if one of those beings decided he wanted to be a highschool student and have some fun OCxHarem, IsseixHarem (Maybe)-On Hiatus Until Further Notice- sorry


**Hello one and all, and welcome to one of my new fictions DxD: True Mage, as you've all guessed it's going to be another OC insert fic, I've yet to decide if it's an Issei replacement fiction or not, but at the moment I'm leaning towards it, this is just a test post to test the waters and see how people respond so I need reviews people let me know what you think**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Hello"- talking

 _'Hello'_ \- thought

 **'Hello'** \- telepathic Talking

 ****CRACK**** \- effect

 **Scene break** – scene change or time skip

It was a new day at Kouh Academy as the students went about their daily routine of arriving for class and going about the school grounds before the day began. Though there was something new coming around that day.

Standing idly at the academy main gates stood the new student attending Kouh academy second year classes. The boy stood five foot six with bleach white hair like snow and emerald green eyes, his long hair was combed back but with the front parted so that he had two bangs that frames either side of his face, the rest of his hair was in a pony tail that that hung to the middle of his back, held by a simple black band, on his right ring finger was a wooden band ring with old carvings on it, though it was still solid, and looked to be made from a dark wood.

He was wearing the standard Academy attire, which consists of a black blazer, with white accents, over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Though it was modified slightly with the dress shirt being open with a tight green muscle shirt underneath it clinging tight to his body showing he worked out a lot, and a chain hung from his belt to the silver pocket watch in his right pocket, and over his shoulder was a black messenger bag, and instead of wearing the black dress shoes he was barefoot with bamboo strapped sandals.

The boy's eyes glanced from left to right looking over the academy lazily with mild interest, before yawning.

 **Boys POV**

 _'Remind me again Freya why did I want to attend school again after so long, I hate getting up before noon'_ I thought as I yawned

 **'Um I think you said it was something about wanting to find a new source of entertainment, and to and I quote "find some new marks to prank the hell out of"'**

 _'No need to quote me directly and no swearing'_

 **'Sorry Daddy'**

 _'Well I suppose I had better get on with it then, I just hope these devil groups I'm sensing don't give us any trouble'_

 **'They shouldn't this is devil territory and they haven't made a move yet so I think it's safe to assume they don't know of us yet'**

 _'That won't last long, best to stay in your room until they give us a reason to show ourselves'_

 **'Ok daddy, I'll wait, though from here it doesn't look half bad'**

 _'Just wait until I get to class then things get really boring, school itself is pointless for me, has been for the last millennium'_

 **'Try to have fun daddy'**

 _'Oh don't worry little one, I'm sure I'll find some poor sap to release my frustrations on'_ I think with a grin as I start heading towards the academy

* * *

 **Scene break**

I stand in front of the door to the classroom as I hear the teacher inside start my little introduction, I just roll my eyes and expand my senses, no devils in my class, but I am sensing one next door, one in the floor below and two…no four above and a few other dotted about the other classes, this place is full of them. Though I snap back to reality when I hear the teacher tell me to come in.

I slide the door back and casually walk in, to the front of the class immediately feeling the looks from everyone in the room, all the guys were glaring at me in anger while all the girls were looking at me with heart shaped eyes.

 _'and so the fun begins'_ I think to myself with a small smile with a hidden meaning, I bow, "hello my name is Alaric Baines pleased to meet you all, I hope we can all get along"

As soon as I finished there were multiple hands in the air and I smiled before looking to the teacher, "am I allowed to answer questions or do we have to continue with class"

The teacher gave me a smile, "I'm sure a few questions wouldn't hurt" she said with a kind smile

I nodded and tuned back to the class and pointed to the first girl, "um do you have a girlfriend?"

I smiled, "no, I have had in the past but I'm single at the moment"

The next, "is that your natural hair colour?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, yes it is"

The next, "where are you from?"

I smiled, "all over really, I spent my child hood traveling across Europe and finally decided to stop and go to a good school. I was orphaned at fourteen so I had to make my own way"

There were a few frowns from them when I said I was an orphan but I just shrugged it off, it hasn't bothered me in a very-very-very long time.

"My you certainly have had an interesting life Baines-san, where were you born and what countries have you been to" the teacher asked with a polite smile

"originally I was born in southern Germany, in a town near the Schwarzwald, or the black forest where all the legends come from, when my parents died I was left on my own so I took to traveling, I spent three years traveling Poland, Belarus, Russia, Finland, Sweden, Norway, I even took a trip to Greece and Italy when I was on a boat through the Mediterranean sea, before landing in Tripoli and traveling through Libya to Egypt, I spent three years, traveling never spending more than a week or two in a country before I was out of it, I even stood at the shores of the red sea at sun set and let me tell you there's no sight that then top it that I've seen" I said remembering that day, _'we'll have to take another trip there and see it again Freya'_

 **'I'd like that daddy'**

The teacher just blinked, "that sounds amazing, you've had quite a life, but how did you do all that surely the language barriers must have been difficult"

I smiled, "not really, as I travelled I picked up the languages as I went as it stands I am fluent in multiple languages and can write in twelve"

 **'More like fluent in fifty and can write in hundreds'**

 _'Yes little one, but she doesn't need to know that'_

The teacher blinked, "really what ones"

"German, English, polish, Belarusian, Russian, finish, Swedish, Norwegian, Greek, Italian, Arabic both traditional and modern" I said as if it was nothing

The look I was getting from the teacher was like a gaping fish and the other dudes were doing the exact same expression while the girls were just looking at me with even bigger heart eyes. _'Ah the joys of being me'_

I sat down at my desk as regular lessons began, I just closed my eyes and lay back and tried to get some shut eye, _'I learned this stuff over twelve hundred years ago, Freya, next time I even think about signing up to another academy or school, don't let me'_

I heard a little telepathic giggle before, **'yes daddy'**

After a few moments I heard the teacher call me, "please pay attention Baines-san, can you answer the questions on the board"

"From the top left, left to right working down, one hundred seventy two, twenty seven, five hundred and two, nine hundred and twelve…" I started riming them off without even opening my eyes I had solved all that was on the board with one look, math was child's play to me and I didn't need to open my eyes to see the teacher was doing her gaping fish expression by the end, "will that be all teacher-san can I go back to sleep now"

I didn't even wait for her answer before I did so, _'High school is boring!'_

* * *

 **Scene break**

It was finally lunch time and I had taken to a tree on the school grounds close to the school gym to have my lunch in, now I was just sitting there with my leg swinging off the side bored out of my mine. _'There's nothing to do around here, I wish something would happen'_

Just then I heard three cries for mercy from around the corner of the gym, I smirked, "finally" I jumped off the branch and landed on the ground with ease, "ask and ye shall receive"

I started around the corner of the gym to happen upon a rather un tasteful sight, a groups of girls all wearing Kendo uniforms were pounding on what appeared to be three boys yelling stuff like pervert and creep. I blinked at the scene, _'note to self, don't be a man in this school'_

 **'Or just don't be them'**

 _'True'_

Finally after watching the beating for the next five minutes I cleared my throat, "excuse me ladies, I do believe they lost consciousness four minutes ago"

At that they turned to me all glairing, "what are you some kind of pervert sympathiser"

I blinked at that, "I take offence to that rather rude remark, what just because I'm male that automatically make me a pervert or a sympathiser how rude, that's like me calling you rubbish at kendo because you're a girl, though to be honest your form could use a little work I spotted several openings, and you all over exert your selves leaving yourself wide open"

At that each of them glared at me even more, before one of them thrust at me with their bokuto, I sighed before turning to the side as she swung past me before with a quick chop knocked it from her hands and grabbed it before side stepping around her and delving a strike to the back of her head with her own bokuto, ***WHACK*** , she dropped clutching the back of her head as I turned around facing the rest of them, putting one hand behind my back and holding the bokuto with the other in front of me with a smile.

"Now who wants next" I grinned as they all fumed and came at me, _'this is going to be fun'_

 ***WHACK**WHACK**WHACK**WHACK**WHACK**WHACK**WHACK**WHACK**WHACK***

After a series of side steps and easy manoeuvres I, with ease, delivered the same whack to each of back of all their heads, before stopping with a smirk on my face and leaned on the bokuto looking at all of them each now clutching their heads, "like I said, sloppy forms and over exerting your selves on your strikes, Childs play"

I then tossed the bokuto back to the first girl, "and I'm no pervert" I finished before turning and walking away, only to stop a few feet after hearing shuffling behind me, I turned again to find each of them all on their knees bowing to me, I blinked, _'when was the last time I had this many women bowing to me…ah yes I remember nineteen fifty two if I remember now, Portugal Spain fun times, I'll have to visit'_

I was brought out of my line of thoughts when I heard a cry from all ten girls, "We're sorry for calling you a pervert!"

I blinked and then smirked, "don't worry about it, I just don't like being compared to creeps"

Then they quickly all huddled together and started whispering in the huddle for a few seconds before they all stood up and nodded before two of them turned to me, one was had long brown hair tied back with red ribbon and hazel eyes, the other had short pink hair with lighter eyes, I recognized them from memory, both girls were in the same class I was in.

"Baine-san, as kendo club vice president, I Murayama humbly request that you join the kendo club, with the skills you just demonstrated beating the entire club on your own one right after the other, we request that you…"she started but just couldn't get the words out ether she was two embarrassed or…nope embarrassed fits her now beet red face well as I look into her eye before the rest of the club screams it out for her.

"Please be our sensei!"

I blink a couple of times at the sudden outburst before giving a slight chuckle, "sure why not I don't see why I can't give you all some pointers and help you out, the thoughts of hanging out with a load of cute girls helps to" I smiled as they all blushed, "though I'm warning you all now, I'll put you all through the wringer, so if you're not serious and put anything into it you'll get nothing out of it"

Then the shorter one with the pink hair stepped forward, "Baine-san, I can assure you as club president, Katase, we will all meet your expectations I don't let anyone join unless that have skill and dedication to the sport"

I smirked hearing that, "very well then when are your practice sessions?"

"We normally practice for one hour after school Monday, Wednesday and Friday and then three hours on Sunday as scheduled practice" Katase answered

I nodded, "alright I'll see about attending the Sunday session I'll bring along some specialized gear for you all to use, I guarantee after one month of using it you'll be able to beat those perverts five times a hard and ten times as fast and twice as long"

They all got grins on their faces hearing that and I could feel the three perverts shiver in the distance after running/limping away during my little display. I could also feel eyes on me from multiple directions.

 _'Freya, can you tell me who's watching without appearing'_

 **'I see four people watching you from two separate locations, one is a short girl with black bob cut hair with a taller girl beside her both wearing glasses to your far eight o'clock, then there are two more up in the second floor building just passed those trees, one with long black hair, the other has long crimson hair, all four are giving off demonic energy and that one with the crimson haired girl is giving off holy energy also, a hybrid perhaps'**

 _'Crimson hair…she must be a Gremory, and the only one I can think of who that could be would be Sirzechs little sister, Rias, and if memory serves from the Gremorys past they are close with the house of Sitri, which would make one of the other two the little sister of Serafall, Sona I think her name was, well it looks like things just got interesting'_

* * *

 **Rias and Akeno**

Both Rias and Akeno had taken interest in the scene across the yard from the clubroom window and Rias was impressed to say the least.

"Akeno who is that?" she asked her queen

"That would be the new second year transfer that just arrived this morning, Alaric Baine, he's in the same class as Issei Hyoudou who you asked about this morning, and he looks to be as skilled as Kiba with a sword from what we've just seen of him" Akeno responded looking on at her white haired underclassmen from afar

Rias brought her hand up to her mouth and hummed as if she was thinking about something, before smiling, "see if we couldn't have someone make contact and invite him to the club room tomorrow, see if Kiba couldn't persuade him, I'm sure he wouldn't mind having someone to spar with when we train"

"Are you considering bringing him into your peerage, your second knight perhaps?" Akeno asked

Rais smiled, "maybe if he accepts, but it looked like Sona has her eyes on him also"

"It's a race then to see who gets to him first?" Akeno smiled

"Or whose offer he accepts, if we approach him right after each other things could get tricky, contact Tsubaki and see about arranging a meeting with Sona perhaps we can come to some arrangement" Rias smiled

Akeno bowed before stepping back to make the call.

* * *

 **Sona and Tsubaki**

"Well that was certainly a very impressive display of skill" Tsubaki spoke impressed

"Indeed, this one may prove advantageous, and having a member in the kendo club also would widen our connections, what do we know of him?" Sona asked still watching the white haired teen

"not much, he's done quite a bit of traveling it would seem, knows multiple languages, and the grades from the last school he was in are all top grades, that's why administrations accepted a second year transfer, he's a literal blank slate" Tsubaki said as she remembered reading his file after it crossed her desk.

"See if you could have him invited to the council room at the end of school I'll see about recruiting him then" Sona said still watching.

Then a small magic circle appeared at the side of Tsubakis ear and she listened for a few moments before nodded "alright I'll pass it on, Kaichou, Rias Gremory is requesting a meeting. It appears she also is expressing an interest in this one"

"I see, tell her fifteen minutes usual place" she said smirking

Tsubaki nodded before relaying the message.

* * *

 **Back with Alaric**

 _'So what's the news, Freya?'_

 **'It looks like they both want you for their peerages, so they've set a meeting in fifteen minutes to discuss who is going to get you if you decide to take up ether offer'**

 _'Well this sounds like a meeting that I should be apart off, and it gives me the perfect opportunity to introduce myself, where do you think Freya?'_

 **'well we haven't been to the Philippines in a few months'**

 _'Perfect Philippines it is, now to drop in on this meeting or rather have them drop in on us'_ I think with a smile, "now if you ladies would excuse me I have to be going, I have a meeting to attend" I saw as I give a slight bow before turning and walking towards the school tracking both groups of devils moving to a single spot, _'prefect time to go and get ready for guests'_ I think before snapping my fingers and blinking from existence

* * *

 **Usual place, with Rias, Sona and their queens**

Both duos rounded the corners of each hall way before coming to the balcony they use as neutral territory and private meeting, they both give curious smiles to each other as they approach.

"Well Sona it seems as if we have come to some what of problem here" Rais said smirking

"So it would Rias, how would you suggest we go about this, seeing as neither of us are likely to be permitted a rating game to solve this matter" Sona said in a stoic manor

Crossing her arms under her chest Rias sighed, "We could bet it on some form of wager and winner gets it, but what to…" she said but then a large transportation circle appeared below all four of them in a second making all their eyes go wide

"What is this-" Sona started but before she could finish the circle flashed and all four of them were gone.

 **Three seconds later and three thousand kilometres away**

In a privately owned villa in the Philippines islands, by the pool side a teleportation circle opens up and out drops each of the four girls as they land each on their own deck soft deck chairs blinking at what just happened as they all quickly look around seeing the beautiful villa, all around the outside of the villa are trees mountains and the ocean as the sun shines down on the crystal clear pool water.

The ground tiles with marble and there was a bar with beverages just to the side, with a large villa behind them three stories high with two balconies and a sun roof.

Four girls all in maid uniforms all approached them with trays of exotic drinks presenting them to the girls. "Please make yourselves comfortable, our master will be along in just a moment" the one girl said she had long blond hair tied back in a ponytail and a single silver eyes and one green. In fact each of them did

The girls all looked at each other in confusion before Sona spoke, "Rias what's going on here, where are we?"

Rias took her drink and looked around, "I'm not sure, it would appear someone used a teleportation circle to bring us here"

"Yes but to what end?" Sona asked setting her drink down

"I suspect we'll find out soon enough, whoever it is will likely be along shortly" Rias said before looking at the girls, they all possessed a potent energy that she couldn't really place

"Yes but that still leaves the question where exactly we are, these trees arn't from japan, so we've been teleported to another continent" Sona said as she looked to the trees

"Very astute observation" came a voice from behind them as they all turned to see Alaric coming out of the villa as one of the maids from before came up with a drink on a tray, he takes it with a smile, "ah, thank you Sophia" he says before coming down the steps to the pool area

Sona instantly gets up, "Why have you kidnapped us?" she said forcefully seeing who it was.

Alaric looked to her, "kidnapped you, my dear why would you think I have done something like that, I have merely brought you to my villa in the Philippines for a drink and polite conversation, if I were to have kidnapped you well.." he grinned before snapping his fingers Sona was wrapped in chains with a ball gag in her mouth, "you'd be far less comfortable" he finished before snapping his fingers again and she and the rest of the girls found themselves in bikinis by the pool side, and he was in trunks lying on an inflatable bed on the pool with a coconut drink in his hand, "there now isn't that better"

The girls all blinked looking at themselves and then to each other and then Alaric.

Risa was in a fire red bikini, and Akeno in a deep purple, Sona in a light blue and Tsubaki in a dark blue, each were perfectly fitting and modest, and each girls just blinked at their new attire.

"I think it's safe to say you aren't human Alaric-san" Akeno said seriously, as she set her drink down.

"You would guess right, I haven't been human in over seventeen hundred years" Alaric said as he took a sip from his coconut, "ah, and what a marvellous life it's been, well for a while at least"

"Seventeen hundred years old, what are you a god?" Sona asked slightly afraid now

Alaric smiled, "I suppose you could call me that, but in truth, I'm merely a Warlock, that has been around for a very long time"

"Warlock!? But warlocks don't possess long life, they're humans with magical powers, and nowhere near the extent you seem to have" Tsubaki argues

Alaric smiles clicking his fingers and reappearing on the pool side with his feet in the water, "well I'm a rather special warlock, and my magic these are simple parlour tricks compared to my real power"

"Your merlin then" Rias stated hearing the facts

Alaric laughed as he snapped his fingers and his coconut disappeared, "no, no, Rias, I'm not merlin, though he was a very good friend of mine whom I respected back in the seven hundreds, no I'm much earlier than merlin, and as such I would wager more powerful, well at least I was when the two of us had our little sparring match, but that little match created the loch ness, well tetchily I did but still" he said with a chuckled making the girls gulp.

"Then what do you want with us, why bring us here" Sona asked standing up and wrapping the towel beside her around herself

Alaric chuckled snapping his finger again and they all found themselves dressed and inside the condos library at a round table in the middle of the room, "well I heard I was the topic of your little meeting so I thought I should hear what was being said, and it gave me a chance to introduce myself" he then lent forward on the table with his chin resting on his knuckles with his arms in an upside down V as he looked between the girls, "so what're we talking about?"

Blinked at the words, and Rias was the first to speak, "you heard us?"

Alaric shrugged, "no but it was reported to me that I was your little topic of discussion, peerage recruitment am I correct"

The girls gulped slightly, this was not what they were expecting, clearly, they weren't entirely sure of him, in fact they were scared of him, but one thing was clear here, such a powerful being they had to have him in their peerages.

Leaning back Alaric clapped his hands together, "right so I believe first things first, introductions are necessary" he said before pushing his chair back and giving a slight bow, "Alaric Baine, at your service"

Rias and Akeno stood up, "Rias Gremory next heir to the Gremory clan, and this is my queen", "Akeno Himejima"

Then Sona and Tsubaki stood up, "Sona Sitri, next head to the Sitri clan, and this is my queen", "Tsubaki Shinra"

Alaric nodded, "good I see my little hunch was correct about your identities, good, it would have been awkward otherwise, now before things get started seeing as it might help I believe it would be better if two others were brought in on this little meeting" he said with a smile before snapping his fingers

Two magic circles opened up and two figures flashed into view and all four girls' eyes widened seeing who they were.

One was a man in his mid-twenties with long crimson hair to his shoulders with green eyes wearing a formal suit blinking at the sudden change of environment.

The other was a smaller girl with long, black hair tied into twin tails and violate eyes, wearing a pink magical milky girl costume, doing the exact same as the man blinking at the sudden change in location.

"Um what just happened?" asked the girl.

The man looked down, "Serafall, what, where are we?"

"Sirzechs-Chan, what's going on, I was just about to come see you when a portal opened up and…" Serafall started but then they both looked around to see the table and its occupants.

"Onii-Sama!" Rias said in shock

"Onee-Sama!" Sona said in equal shock

"Rias!" Sirzechs said seeing his little sister

"So-tan!" Serafall said in shock

"HELLO!" Alaric said waving his hands in the air with a big childish grin.

Both Maou set their eyes on him and both blinked before having very different reactions.

"AL-TAN!" Serafall squealed before rushing at him at high speed and hugging him which he returned quickly and equally, "It's been so long. Why haven't you called me!" she said pulling away pouting

Sirzechs shook his head with a happy sigh, "Alaric, I should have known" he said before smirking and walking over, "true why haven't you called I haven't seen you in close to two hundred years?"

Alaric sighed, "life got a little bit testy so I went dimension hopping for a couple century, you know how I feel about the humans wars, sorry I didn't call sooner so-tan"

Serafall smiled, "ok I forgive you"

Sirzechs nodded, "true you never were one to watch the pointless wars of man, so mind if I asked what prompted you to bring us here, and why our little sisters are here also?"

Alaric snapped his fingers and chairs appeared behind both of them and they sat down

"well, I think I'll give you the short version of it, in an effort to bring an end to my boredom after so long I decided to return to high school given my eternal appearance and perfect grades I was accepted right away, and you can guess what academy I decided to attend only to draw the attention of your twos sisters, with them thinking I was human they meet to decide who should have myself in their peerage…" Alaric took a breath and both Maous eyes widened before looking at each other and then back to Alaric, "so I brought them here to have a polite conversation and perhaps come to some arrangement"

Sirzechs cleared his throat, "Alaric am I understanding this right, you want to become a devil, would that even be possible with your situation, and what reason would you want to become a devil?"

Alaric smirked, "yes you are understanding everything perfectly Sirzechs, I want to become a devil, and yes it is possible even for someone in my situation, with my power anything is possible, as to why, like I said I'm bored out of my ever loving skull, after seventeen hundred years things get boring, video games kept me amused for a few decades but I've done them all and now it's just boring, so shall we start the discussion"


End file.
